


The Avengers Initiative (Or Something Like That)

by adorelarry



Series: Avengers Assemble [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AVISO: menção de tortura, Angustía, Brotp, Crimes e Criminosos, F/M, Fluff, Fluff e Angústia, Idiotas no amor, M/M, MUITA DOR, Magnus não tem vergonha, Morte de personagem menor, Planos Terríveis, Raphael é o melhor, Referencia de cultura pop, Tentativa de humor, Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático - TEPT, Universo Alternativo - Criminosos, a angustia não é uma piada, mas você vai amar, me desculpe, não sei como colocar tags em portugues, peguei as tags da fanfic original, qualquer erro entre em contato comigo, tradução para o Portugues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorelarry/pseuds/adorelarry
Summary: "Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar? Eu sei que eles são bons," Hodge suspirou. "mas isso é um monte de ego que precisamos começar a trabalhar para isso funcionar.""Ele vai funcionar," disse Luke com segurança, balançando a cabeça. "Eles podem fazê-lo." Em que Luke Garroway e Hodge Starkweather montam uma equipe de ladrões de classe mundial para roubar Valentine Morgenstern e tudo ocorre conforme o planejado. Ou não. (c) Lecrit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Avengers Initiative (Or Something Like That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383116) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Olá, estou traduzindo essa fic e eu tenho total permissão da autora para isso.  
> Qualquer duvida você pode chamar a Lucile no tumblr (/lecrit) ou no AO3 (/lecrit). 
> 
> É uma serie, essa é a primeira parte que já está finalizada, tem ainda mais uma one shot antes da segunda temporada da fic, que ainda está em andamento.
> 
> A fic será postada também no wattpad, [clique aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/92874365-the-avengers-initiative-or-something-like-that-%E2%96%AA)  
> Se tiver erros só falar comigo, espero q gostem :)
> 
> ps: Essa fic tem um trailer, confira [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N56sklwm-s)

"Estou entediada."

Alec olhou para cima de seu livro para olhar para Isabelle, que estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cadeira de couro na frente dele. Ela estava brincando distraidamente com uma de suas flechas, contorcendo-a entre as mãos.

"Leia um livro," ele respondeu com naturalidade. "Assista TV, vá para uma caminhada. Nova York tem uma abundância de distrações para oferecer."

"Não, eu quero dizer, eu estou frustrada. Eu quero um emprego."

"Tivemos um trabalho na semana passada," Alec brincou.

"Sim, isso foi há uma semana." sua irmã suspirou.

"Temos dinheiro. Use-o para se mantêr ocupada."

Isabelle soltou uma respiração profunda, mas não respondeu, deixando cair a seta na mesa de café entre eles. Ela esticou em seu assento como um gato.

Alec olhou para baixo para seu livro, em silêncio, esperando que ela iria deixá-lo terminar antes que ela começou a reclamar novamente. Ele só tinha dez páginas para acabar. Ela não era o único que perturbou sua paz neste momento, apesar de tudo. Jace entrou na sala de estar e caiu no sofá ao lado de seu irmão, seu cabelo loiro caindo em seus olhos dourados. Ele parecia que tinha problemas. Ele sempre fez.

"Eu poderia ter-nos encontrado um novo emprego," ele disse com um sorriso de lobo, inclinando-se para cutucar Alec nas costelas. Ele bateu a mão dele sem poupar-lhe um olhar.

Isabelle imediatamente se sentou, um enorme sorriso quebrando sua expressão previamente frustrada.

"É um banco em -"

"Não," Alec interrompeu, franzindo a testa. "Nós não fazemos bancos. Perigoso demais."

Jace parecia prestes a discutir por um segundo, mas seus protestos foram interrompidos por uma batida forte. Alec se levantou, apontando um dedo acusador para seus irmãos.

"Sem bancos," repetiu ele, porque ele sabia bem o suficiente para perceber que ele teria que dizer isso duas vezes (provavelmente mais).

Ele foi abrir a porta da frente e levantou uma sobrancelha para o desconhecido que está na frente dele.

Ele era alto, mas ligeiramente menor do que Alec, que não era muito de uma surpresa. Alec era mais alto do que a maioria das pessoas. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam com inteligência e sua pele escura parecia brilhar sob as luzes do corredor. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa preta e carregando uma pasta em uma das mãos, a outra estava despreocupadamente no bolso.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Eu acredito que você pode," disse o estranho com um sorriso confiante. "Eu estou procurando os Lightwoods."

"Eu sou Alec," disse ele, com o cenho franzido, tanto em confusão e apreensão.

"Posso entrar?"

Alec deu um passo adiante, bloqueando sua visão de dentro do apartamento.

"Por quê? Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Luke Garroway", o homem afirmou. "Eu tenho uma oferta de emprego para você. Você foi altamente recomendado."

Alec franziu a testa e deu uma olhada mais para o homem, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Os clientes nunca chegou a seu apartamento. Eles nunca souberam onde viviam, eles foram muito cuidadosos com isso. Eles nunca revelaram qualquer informação pessoal sobre eles a ninguém. Este Luke Garroway era suspeito e ele parecia perturbadoramente como um policial.

"Senhor, eu não sei o que você está falando." disse ele secamente, seus olhos se estreitando.

Ele começou a fechar a porta, mas Luke o parou, bloqueando-a com o pé.

"Eu sei quem você é," afirmou apressadamente. "Eu sei o que você faz."

Jace e Isabelle veio tropeçando atrás de seu irmão, questionando-o com olhos desconfiados. Ele flexionou sua mandíbula e levou um olhar dele para eles para endireitar-se, seus corpos prontos para lutar.

Alec voltou-se para o desconhecido "Eu não sei o que você está falando," ele assobiou. "Agora, tire o pé antes que eu o quebre."

"Hodge Starkweather." Luke deixou escapar.

A carranca de Alec se aprofundou, mas com surpresa desta vez. "O que?"

"Eu disse que você foi recomendado para mim. Hodge Starkweather é aquele que sugeriu que eu fosse para você. Ele disse que você era o melhor."

Jace se aproximou, agarrou a maçaneta da porta e abriu-a, apesar do protesto de seu irmão.

"Somos," afirmou com determinação. "Por que você não disse logo que conhece o Hodge?"

"Porque ele não tinha certeza se vocês ficariam felizes que ele me falou de vocês." Luke respondeu depois de limpar a garganta.

Ele não parecia tão confiante mais.

"Você se parece com um policial," Isabelle entrou na conversa, porque ela não tinha filtros.

"Eu não sou um policial," Luke respondeu em uma batida, olhando entre eles. "Você acha que eu seria amigo de Hodge Starkweather se eu fosse um policial?"

E realmente isso fazia sentido. Alec baixou a postura defensiva e se afastou, gesticulando para Luke entrar.

"O que você quer?" perguntou Isabelle, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Como eu disse Alec, eu tenho uma oferta de emprego para você."

"Que tipo de oferta de trabalho?" Jace perguntou.

"O tipo de oferta que você não será capaz de recusar," disse Luke, o sorriso de volta em seus lábios. "Um tipo oferta de emprego de vários milhões de dólares."

"Bem, pelo menos, eu não estou frustrada mais." Isabelle exclamou alegremente, entrando na sala de estar.

▪ ▪ ▪

"Não."

"Mas Magnus -"

"Não," repetiu Magnus. "Eu não faço mais isso, Hodge."

"Eu não estou pedindo para você voltar para o jogo para sempre. Eu só estou lhe pedindo para fazer isso mais uma vez." Hodge argumentou.

Magnus estava de costas para ele, seu olhar focado no horizonte, com as mãos dobradas juntas atrás das costas.

"Não."

Hodge suspirou e ele se aproximou, agarrando o ombro de Magnus gentilmente.

"É um monte de dinheiro," ele disse suavemente. "Estamos falando de milhões de dólares."

"Eu não preciso de milhões de dólares. " Magnus respondeu secamente. "Pergunte a Catarina."

"Ela é boa, sim, mas Magnus, você é o melhor," disse Hodge, apertando-lhe o ombro suavemente. "Nós precisamos de você."

"Não."

Hodge suspirou e afundou os ombros em derrota. Ele se afastou de Magnus para pegar um arquivo de sua pasta.

"Você está entediado, Magnus. Nós dois sabemos disso. Você precisa de um pouco de emoção em sua vida e eu sei que você sente falta disso." Ele deixou o arquivo cair na mesa de café. "Se você mudar de idéia, você tem tudo que você precisa saber nesse arquivo aqui."

"Tchau, Hodge." Magnus respondeu friamente, sem se preocupar em virar-se para encará-lo.

Um minuto depois, ele foi embora, a porta da frente fechando ruidosamente atrás dele.

Magnus odiava que Hodge conhecia bem o suficiente para discernir que ele não seria capaz de manter-se a pelo menos dar uma olhada na pasta.

Ele abriu o arquivo e arregalou os olhos quando viu a imagem na primeira página. Ele conhecia o rosto, ele conhecia muito bem. Valentim Morgenstern.

"Droga, Hodge." Magnus sussurrou para ninguém.

Ele bebeu o resto de sua taça de vinho e se sentou no sofá, mergulhando no arquivo antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes sobre ele.

▪ ▪ ▪

"Então, você quer que eu roube alguma coisa?"

"Não, Simon, eu quero que você me ajude a fazê-lo."

"Eu não sou um criminoso, Clary."

"Eu não estou pedindo que você seja," explicou ela cautelosamente, sorrindo para seu melhor amigo. Seu olhar a obrigou a corrigir-se. "Sim, tudo bem, eu estou pedindo para você se tornar um criminoso, mas não um mau!"

"Você sabe o que fazem para as pessoas como eu na cadeia?" Simon deixou escapar. "Eu sou magro, eu uso óculos e eu falo demais. Eu não duraria uma semana. "

Clary riu e revirou os olhos com carinho, seu cabelo vermelho voando sobre os ombros. Ela se inclinou para a frente para segurar suas mãos, apertando-os de modo tranquilizador.

"Ninguém vai para a cadeia," afirmou com segurança. "Eu prometo. Nós não vamos fazer nada sem um plano e esse plano envolve nenhum de nós indo para a cadeia."

Simon balançou a cabeça, arranhando a nuca nervosamente.

"O que é que você quer roubar exatamente?" Perguntou.

"A verdadeira questão não é realmente o que," Clary disse com um sorriso divertido. "É de quem."

Simon levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

Ela se inclinou ainda mais perto, deixando cair sua voz, sussurrando. "Nós estamos indo roubar o meu pai."

Simon fez uma tomada dupla e sua boca se abriu, arregalando os olhos. Então, ele limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Bem, nesse caso," ele disse. "Estou dentro."

▪ ▪ ▪

Alec Lightwood nunca tinha sido um fã da Califórnia. Ele tinha nascido e criado em Nova York e ele nunca tinha entendido a grande confusão sobre a Costa Oeste. Claro, eles tiveram praias e o sol a maior parte do ano, mas para ele não havia vista como Nova York sob a neve. Ele nunca tinha sido bom com o calor também, mas que foi provavelmente porque ele nunca usou nada, mas preto.

Sendo um ladrão profissional não tinha sido o plano de Alec na vida, mas bem, ele era bom no que faz e alguém era necessário para proteger seus irmãos imprudentes. Muitas vezes ele ponderou que ele era a única razão pela qual eles não foram todos na cadeia ainda.

Isabelle era um caos, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu-se fora das situações de merda que ela se colocou sozinha. Ela era descuidada, mas inteligente o suficiente para evitar muita dificuldade.

Jace era irresponsável e completamente fora de controle. Alec esperava, tolamente, que crescer iria bater algum sentido em sua cabeça dura, mas que ele tinha superestimado seu irmão adotivo. Ele era tanto audacioso como ele era quando eram apenas crianças.

Jace tinha entendido muito cedo que ele poderia facilmente esconder atrás de um sorriso encantador ou uma piscadela brincalhona para evitar serem capturados ou, se foi, punidos. Alec era o único que podia ver através dele, mas ele nunca fez nada contra isso, a menos que Jace estava colocando-se em posição perigosa. Todos os outros, se era seus pais, Isabelle ou desconhecidos, caiu para os olhos do filhote de cachorro de Jace e sorrisos inocentes a cada momento.

Eles estavam em um táxi em seu caminho para o endereço que Luke Garroway lhes tinha dado no arquivo que ele os havia deixado quando ele lhes tinha visitado em Nova York e, como sempre, Jace estava preocupado com questões muito urgentes.

"Você acha que nós vamos ter o nosso próprio quarto? Eu não quero compartilhar com Alec, ele acorda muito cedo."

"Pelo menos eu não joga-lo para fora da cama." Alec rebateu, estreitando os olhos para o irmão.

"Oh, vamos lá, isso aconteceu uma vez!" Jace protestou.

"Não faz muito tempo," Alec argumentou. "Eu fiquei machucado."

"Meninos," Isabelle interrompeu, revirando os olhos para as travessuras de seus irmãos. "ser bom um para o outro."

"Nós chegamos." disse o motorista de táxi, entrando na conversa com um sorriso, obviamente atendido por seu argumento tolo.

Alec inclinou-se para pagar-lhe, enquanto Jace e Isabelle saiu do carro para pegar sua bagagem antes de segui-los. Eles ficaram em frente da casa, suas bocas se abrindo em estado de choque. Foi mais que uma casa, na verdade, e se apresentava no topo de uma colina, com vista para o resto das casas com certa vaidade. Foi uma dessas enormes villas que normalmente só se vê na TV.

"Merda." Jace deixou escapar, expressando em voz alta o que todos estavam pensando.

Ele avançou em primeiro lugar, andando rápido para ir tocar a campainha. Isabelle e Alec seguiu com mais cautela porque ambos tendem a ser mais cauteloso do que Jace.

Era Hodge que abriu a porta, para sua grande surpresa. Ele sorriu para eles, seus olhos suavizando com carinho com a visão dos irmãos Lightwood.

"Hodge!" Isabelle exclamou, pulando animadamente para abraçá-lo.

"Izzy," ele riu, seus braços deslizando em volta de sua cintura. "É bom te ver."

Ele se afastou dela para abraçar seus irmãos.

Alec, sempre aquele morno e distorcido, franziu a testa, mas abraçou-o de qualquer maneira. "Nós não sabíamos que  você estaria aqui. Luke disse que conhecia você, mas isso é tudo."

"Eu não poderia ir oara Nova York," Hodge disse. "Eu tive outro recruta para convencer."

"E você conseguiu?"Perguntou Jace, deixando cair a bolsa no chão, olhando perplexo em seu entorno.

O salão foi tão impressionante, se não mais, como a própria casa.

"Não," Hodge suspirou e encolheu os ombros. "Entre, eu vou lhe mostrar os seus quartos e apresentá-lo ao resto da equipe."

Alec nunca tinha sido bom com equipes que não eram seus irmãos e ele sabia que Jace e Isabelle eram os mesmos, mas ele tinha certeza de que poderia gerir para alguns milhões de dólares.

▪ ▪ ▪

"Então, nós estudamos o arquivo, nós sabemos que você quer que a gente roube Valentim Morgenstern, mas o que precisamos roubar exatamente?", Perguntou Alec.

Eles caiu suas malas em seus quartos (Jace tinha sido muito feliz em saber que todos eles tinham quartos individuais, o que não era muito de uma surpresa, considerando o tamanho da villa) e se reuniram no jardim. Isabelle tinha gritado (literalmente, gritou), quando ela tinha visto a piscina, mas ela tinha seguido o resto deles para o pátio quando Hodge tinha assegurado que ela seria capaz de usá-lo mais tarde.

Hodge lhes tinha apresentado a Clary, uma ruiva que parecia que ela iria quebrar se você tocou-lhe com a forma como magro que ela estava. Havia algo em seus olhos, no entanto, que forçou Alec a deixar de lado suas suposições e esperar para ver o que ela era capaz. Ele tinha aprendido muito cedo para não subestimar alguém com esse tipo de fogo em seus olhos.

Ao lado dela, estava um menino que parecia um nerd desengonçado chamado Simon. Alec não tinha certeza de qual era o seu papel nisto tudo. Ele estava sentado perto de Clary e observou os irmãos Lightwood como se ele estivesse com medo que um deles iria tentar agarrar seu pescoço. Seus óculos tinham caído sobre o nariz quando Jace tinha sacudido a mão ligeiramente demasiado forte e Alec teve que morder o lábio para conter o riso. Se ele pudesse ver algo em Clary que o empurrou para lhe dar o benefício da dúvida, Alec não viu nada disso em Simon, que apenas olhou estranho e perdido.

"Um rubi." Luke respondeu, tirando-o de volta de seus pensamentos.

Ele estava de pé ao lado do sofá onde Clary e Simon estavam sentados, e ele estava vestindo uma camisa pólo e óculos de sol que fazia parecer que ele estava de férias e não planejando um assalto.

"Diga isso de novo?" Jace deixou escapar, com a boca aberta em estado de choque. "Eu pensei que você disse que era um tipo de coisa de vários milhões de dólares?"

"É um rubi  de dezesseis milhões de dólares." Luke repetiu pacientemente. "Eu já tenho um comprador."

"Eu amo rubis," Isabelle suspirou sonhadora, seu olhar perdido no espaço.

Alec estalou a língua para trazê-la de volta à Terra. Ela balançou a cabeça e mostrou a língua para ele.

"Eu fiz algumas pesquisas," disse ele, revirando os olhos para a irmã. "Ele é um homem protegido de perto. Sua mansão parece impenetrável. Você tem algum tipo de plano ou estamos apenas suposto para irromper pela porta e sermos presos?"

"Nós temos o início de um plano. É por isso que estamos todos aqui também, Alec, "Hodge colocou. "para descobrir como fazer isso."

"Você já ouviu do nosso mentor?" Luke perguntou e havia diversão, mas também cansaço em sua voz.

"Nós vamos ter que fazer isso sem Magnus." Hodge respondeu com um suspiro derrotado.

Alec piscou duas vezes.

"Magnus?" Isabelle ecoou, arregalando os olhos, seu tom vacilante com algo que oscilou entre espanto e curiosidade. "Como Magnus Bane?  _O_  Bane Magnus?"

Todo mundo que faz esse tipo negócio (se você poderia chamá-lo de um negócio) sabia quem era Magnus Bane. Ele foi um pouco de uma lenda. Ele tinha sido associado a uma centena de roubos de alta classe nos últimos dez anos e tinha conseguido nunca ser pego. As pessoas que sabiam o que ele realmente parecia poderia ser contado em uma mão. Alec não sabia que Hodge era um deles. Algumas pessoas disseram que ele era mágico, uma espécie de bruxo e que era assim que ele sempre conseguiu ser três passos à frente dos policiais ou dos seus companheiros ladrões. Alec, sempre a um pragmático, pensou  que o cara era uma espécie de gênio.

"Sim, Magnus Bane," Hodge respondeu, afastando seu olhar melancólico com uma onda. "Não que isso importe, porque ele não está vindo."

"Você conhece Magnus Bane?" Jace perguntou, uma de suas sobrancelhas curvadas com espanto.

"Você acha que ele conseguiu entrar no Louvre ou roubar esse maldito Stradivari sozinho?" Hodge bufou indignada. "Ele não é  _tão_  bom."

"Você está certo," veio uma voz ofendido no lado direito da Alec. Todos eles saltaram, virando-se para o dono da voz. "Eu sou melhor."

Alec teve que forçar-se a não embasbacar com o homem porque ele foi simplesmente impressionante. Ele era alto, seu corpo magro exibindo graça e elegância. Sua pele marrom parecia brilhar com o sol californiano e seus olhos brilhavam com malícia e satisfação, como ele era extremamente orgulhoso de sua entrada. Havia brilho em seu cabelo escuro e sobre os olhos e, mesmo à distância, Alec podia ver o verde de seu olhar, embora tenha sido salpicado com amarelo. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa amarela mal abotoado que trouxe a sua pele bronzeada e calças tão apertadas que parecia pintado. O cérebro de Alec apagou por um momento e ele teve que se segurar para não deixar a boca seca se abrir.

"Magnus!" Hodge exclamou em voz alta. "Como você entrou?"

Magnus bufou indignado e acenou com a observação com um gesto de despedida. Alec não podia olhar para longe dos dedos longos cheios de anel.

"Não me insulte, querida," ele riu. "Eu não seria um bom ladrão se eu não pudesse entrar na sua casa. Seria ruim para a minha reputação."

"Sua reputação de ser um idiota mal-educado?" Hodge rosnou de volta, revirando os olhos com algo que parecia muito com carinho.

"Falando de maus modos, por que você não introduzir o resto da sua pequena equipe Avengers para mim?" Disse Magnus, acenando para o resto do grupo que ainda estava olhando para ele.

Ele virou-se para enfrentá-los e seus olhos verdes permaneceu por um segundo muito longo em Alec, que resistiu ao impulso de corar. Ele sorriu e baixou a voz teatralmente.

"Especialmente aquele," Magnus sussurrou, apontando um dedo elegante direto para Alec.

"E-eu sou Alec. Alec Lightwood," ele conseguiu balbuciar, suas bochechas vermelhas apesar de seu esforço."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Alec Lightwood," Magnus disse com uma piscadela.

"Não flerte com seus companheiros de equipe," Hodge estalou mas não havia nenhum calor real por trás dele. "especialmente Alec. Alec é muito bom para você."

Magnus deu de ombros e voltou-se para os outros e Alec teve de castigar a si mesmo quando ele perdeu os olhos verdes fixos nele. Eles estavam aqui para um trabalho e isso era tudo o que ele ia fazer, porque ele era um ladrão profissional, não um personagem clichê de comédia romântica.

"Isabelle e Jace Lightwood", disse Hodge, indicando-lhes, respectivamente. "Este é Clary e Simon. E você já conhece Luke."

"Prazer em conhecer todos vocês," Magnus soltou com um sorriso amável. "Se você ainda não percebeu isso por agora, você provavelmente está sem cérebro, mas eu sou Magnus Bane."

"Eu achei que você ia ser mais velho." Isabelle deixou escapar porque ela não tinha filtro de cérebro-a-boca.

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio," ele sorriu. "É os anos de manobras ilegais, é bom para a pele."

Alec bufou, Clary riu e o sorriso de Magnus se arregalou com orgulho.

"Eles dizem que você começou no negócio cerca de quinze anos atrás. Você não olha como você é mais que trinta anos." Jace disse, com a testa franzida em confusão.

"Gostaria de mostrar-lhe um ID para provar que eu sou quem eu digo que eu sou, mas eu só tenho identidades falsas sobre mim," Magnus respondeu, uma dança de faísca divertida em seus olhos. "Eu tenho vinte e oito," acrescentou o assunto com naturalidade. "Eu comecei jovem."

Seus olhos percorreram seu pequeno público, desafiando-os a fazer mais perguntas. Ninguém o fez.

"Agora que está resolvido, podemos abordar assuntos mais urgentes?" Disse ele, voltando-se para enfrentar Luke e Hodge. "Vocês dois estão loucos?"

Luke ficou boquiaberto. Ele obviamente não estava esperando isso. "O que?"

"Valentim Morgenstern?" Magnus continuou no mesmo tom de desaprovação. "Ele é perigoso. Você sabe disso, eu sei disso. Não vamos ser pegos. Você está nos pedindo para fazer algo muito estúpido."

 "Estúpido ou difícil?" Hodge entrou na conversa com um sorriso confiante.

"Estúpido," Magnus brincou, olhando para ele. "Incrivelmente estúpido. E difícil."

"Nós podemos fazê-lo." Clary interrompeu e o fogo que Alec teve um vislumbre anteriormente estava de volta em seus olhos verdes.

"Você é uma criança," Magnus argumentou. "Eu ouvi sobre os Lightwoods antes. Eu sei que esse não é o seu primeiro emprego."

Alec teve que reprimir um sorriso orgulhoso. Jace e Isabelle nem sequer tentou esconder o deles.

"Mas você e seu menino brinquedo," Magnus continuou, apontando para Clary e Simon, "vocês não sabem nada da nossa arte. Quanto a eles," acrescentou com um aceno em direção Alec e seus irmãos. "eles poderiam ser bons em quebrar casas ou apartamentos des pessoas ricas, mas a mansão Morgenstern está em outra liga completamente diferente."

Agora Alec foi um pouco ofendido.

"Nós podemos fazê-lo," Jace repetiu sem rodeios, estreitando os olhos de uma maneira ameaçadora.

"Tenho certeza que você pode, querida," Magnus respondeu, mas seu tom disse o contrário e ele se virou para Hodge e Luke novamente. "Mas isso não é mesmo a minha maior preocupação. Valentim é perigoso. Vocês dois devem saber isso melhor do que ninguém."

"Desde quando você foge de um desafio?" Hodge perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Eu não estou fugindo de um desafio. Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Magnus estalou de volta. "E eu acabei de me expor a um bando de estranhos que agora sabem como me pareço. Você acha que eu teria feito isso se eu não estava indo para fazê-lo? Se eu posso enviar um grande foda-se para Valentim Morgenstern, eu não vou deixar a oportunidade ir para o lixo."

"Então, qual é o seu ponto?" Alec perguntou antes que pudesse ajudar a si mesmo.

Magnus virou-se para enfrentá-lo e seus olhos verdes passou para cima e para baixo.

"Meu ponto é que, se eu estou indo para roubar alguém como Valentim, eu não vou fazê-lo com uma equipe de amadores. Sem ofensa."

Jace estava prestes a protestar, provavelmente em palavras grosseiras e rudes, mas Hodge levantou uma mão, parando-o.

"Eles não são amadores. Todo mundo está aqui por uma razão, você vai ver" disse ele, antes de torcer seu corpo para enfrentar todos eles. "Vocês ainda não sabem, mas todos vocês irão completar um ao outro. São as suas habilidades únicas que irão tornar isso possível."

"Mesmo um nerd?" Jace perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"O única nerd que se chama Simon," Clary estalou em desaprovação.

"E ele se formou no MIT", acrescentou Simon com confiança recém-encontrada.

Alec revirou os olhos, de repente extremamente aborrecido. Ele não se atreveu a deixar seu olhar vagar sobre Magnus, não tendo a certeza se ele seria capaz de desviar o olhar novamente.

"Então, estamos indo falar sobre o plano ou fazer tudo o que temos a dizer onde estamos e para onde eu me formei?" ele brincou. "Isso é algum tipo de Clube de Criminosos Profissionais Anônimos? Porque não é isso que me inscrevi."

"Eu não fuu para a faculdade," Magnus entrou na conversa com um sorriso insolente. "Eu estava muito ocupado com o meu, você sabe, carreira de ladrão a classe mundial."

"Nós não estamos falando sobre o plano hoje à noite," Luke interrompeu e ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse tentando se livrar de uma dor de cabeça. "Vocês todos devem estar cansados da viagem. Vá descansar e vamos falar sobre amanhã pela manhã."

Alec não conseguiu conter um suspiro aliviado e se levantou. Ele precisava ficar longe destes estranhos por um tempo. Isso não ia ser fácil.

▪ ▪ ▪

"Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?"

Hodge se virou para Luke, levantando uma sobrancelha. Seu cabelo loiro estava completamente desgrenhado, alguns fios caindo na frente de seus olhos azuis. Ele já parecia cansado.

"Eu sei que eles são bons," continuou ele, "mas isso é um monte de ego que precisamos começar a trabalhar para isso funcionar." 

"Ele vai funcionar," disse Luke com segurança, balançando a cabeça. "Eles podem fazê-lo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> próximo capitulo:
> 
> _"Este é Valentim Morgenstern," Luke continuou e ele soou como um professor dando-lhes uma lição de história. "Ele é o nosso alvo."_
> 
> _"Eu sou bissexual," Magnus deixou escapar. "e meu delineador está no ponto hoje." Luke ficou boquiaberta, enquanto o resto da sala se virou para olhar para ele em choque._
> 
> _"Desculpe." ele disse com um sorriso, "Eu pensei que estávamos jogando aquele jogo onde todos nós estamos dizendo o obvio."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boa leitura :)

Alec tinha uma rotina todas as manhãs que ele havia estabelecido durante anos.

Ele era um madrugador (que era a forma politicamente correta de dizer que ele tinha insônia), de modo que ele tinha que se manter ocupado até que seus irmãos decidam acordar, então ele foi para uma corrida todas as manhãs. Se Jace estiver acordado, ele viria com ele. Ele tentou mudar sua rota todos os dias para que ele não se entedie com caminhos bem conhecidos, mas depois de um tempo, ele teve que reconhecer que até mesmo o seu distrito não era grande o suficiente como ele acabou passando pelos mesmos caminhos, duas vezes ou três vezes. Assim, quando ele saiu correndo pela manhã após a sua chegada na Califórnia, era uma espécie de revigorante. Ele não conhecia essas pistas, não estava familiarizado com a sensação da brisa que vem do mar refrescante em sua pele aquecida e não tinha ideia que o som das ondas batendo contra a areia seria tão relaxante.

Era quase o suficiente para compensar a terrível ideia que tinha sido vir aqui em primeiro lugar.

Foi muito óbvio que tinha sido um erro. Alec não queria ir, em primeiro lugar, mas Jace e Isabelle insistiu até que ele finalmente cedeu, usando argumentos de férias de graça, praias e principalmente uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro. Ele não tinha ido para o dinheiro, no entanto. Ele tinha ido, porque ele não poderia deixar seu irmão e irmã com isso por conta própria. Ele precisava protegê-los, como se ele sempre fez.

Seus passos o levou longe da casa e ele tinha muito tempo para limpar sua mente e fazer algum sentido de seus pensamentos. Ele se perguntou se Luke e Hodge eram, como Magnus tinha dito, insano ou apenas incrivelmente brilhante para colocá-los juntos. Ele não sabia mais sobre Valentim Morgenstern do que o que ele tinha encontrado durante a sua investigação, mas só que ele era, aparentemente, extremamente rico, que em troca significava que ele também foi extremamente poderoso. Pelo que Magnus havia dito, ele também foi muito perigoso e o pensamento apenas adicionou à relutância anterior de Alec. Ele não queria trabalhar com uma equipe. Ele queria trabalhar com eles ainda menos se eles estavam indo de encontro a algum tipo de psicopata. Ele não poderia colocar sua vida nas mãos de estranhos, muito menos a vida de seu irmão e irmã.

Ele tinha falado sobre isso com Jace e Isabelle na noite anterior, mas eles se recusaram a ouvi-lo. Jace tinha dito que estava demasiado cansado da viagem e Isabelle tinha acabado de acenar suas preocupações com uma onda, chamando-o de muito prudente. Ele sabia quando uma batalha estava perdida quando viu uma, de modo que ele tinha acabado de dar-se por vencido e estabeleceu-se com ela em seu quarto para assistir TV enquanto Jace foi para a cama no seu quarto. Alec tinha feito o seu melhor para não se preocupar mais enquanto assistiam a um episódio de Sherlock mas na verdade, não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso, não quando seus irmãos estavam envolvidos.

Alec era superprotetor. Sempre foi e sempre vai ser. Processá-lo.

Ele suspirou e, finalmente, decidiu voltar para a vila. Seus passos o haviam levado muito mais longe do que o esperado. Ele podia ver o início de uma praia muito menos privado e ele não estava com disposição para um encontro com mais estranhos.

No caminho de volta, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a noite antes e ele acelerou o passo, empurrando seu corpo mais do que normalmente faria quando sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos de olhos verde-amarelo e uma pele marrom brilhante. Isabelle havia expressado em voz alta o que Alec teve de admitir a contragosto para si mesmo: Ele não esperava que o infame Magnus Bane parecesse  tão... atraente. Ele esperava um homem branco em seus quarenta e poucos anos, com cabelos grisalhos e um monte de histórias para contar. Ele não duvidou por um segundo que Magnus Bane tinha muitas histórias para contar, sua reputação o precede. Mas de alguma forma, ninguém nunca tinha pensado em mencionar como diabolicamente bonito ele era. Talvez fosse parte do mistério que o rodeava, para tanto quanto ele era popular em seus negócios, ninguém realmente sabia nada sobre ele.

E agora, não só Alec sabia como ele era (e  _que_  era algo), mas ele ia ter de trabalhar com ele. Foi uma coisa boa que ele tinha trabalhado em seu auto-controle na frente de homens atraentes nos últimos anos.

Ele era, na verdade, mais perplexo sobre como trabalhar com Clary e Simon ou mesmo Luke, que parecia ter nenhuma experiência em sua linha de trabalho. Foi perturbador para dizer o mínimo, especialmente se Valentim era tão perigoso quanto Magnus tinha dito que ele era.

Ele balançou a cabeça quando ele finalmente se aproximou da vila. Tentando limpar sua mente.

Ele entrou pela porta dos fundos, pulando a cerca. O sol mal tinha subido e todos os outros provavelmente ainda estava dormindo, então ele não quis acordá-los com o barulho da porta da frente. Eles provavelmente não iriam de qualquer maneira com o tamanho do lugar, mas ele se considerava pensativo (e ele não quer correr o risco de acordar Jace, porque Jace _não_  era uma pessoa da manhã). Ele pisou na varanda que conduz ao pátio, levantando a camisa para enxugar a testa suada e não conseguiu conter um grito de surpresa quando de repente ele foi agarrado e esmagado contra a parede mais próxima. Antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em lutar para trás, havia uma lâmina contra o pescoço dele.

As ameaças e maldições quase deslizou para fora de sua língua, mas morreu em sua garganta quando viu que seu agressor era ninguém mais que o próprio Magnus Bane. Por um segundo, houve um vislumbre aterrorizante em seu olhar, algo que fez Alec arrepiar e não em um bom sentido, mas, em seguida, o homem pareceu reconhecê-lo quando seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele se afastou, segurando a faca firmemente em sua mão.

"Que diabos, Bane?" Alec deixou escapar acusador.

"Sinto muito," disse Magnus, ao mesmo tempo. "Eu pensei que todo mundo ainda estava dormindo e o ouvir entrar e eu pensei que você fosse..."

"Um ladrão?" Alec terminou para ele e ele não conseguiu segurar uma risada com a ironia.

"Algo parecido com isso." Magnus disse com um sorriso divertido. "Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito. Eu machuquei você?"

Alec levantou a mão para seu pescoço, acariciando a pele dolorida e puxou sua mão de volta, examinando. Ele não estava sangrando.

"Eu estou bem," respondeu ele, limpando a garganta. "Você sempre anda por aí com uma faca? De onde você veio? Eu nem sequer te ouvi!"

Magnus sorriu e Alec foi imediatamente lembrado do gato de Cheshire.

_Lá vai você, outra charge de infância corrompida_ , ele pensou amargamente. Em suas memórias, o gato de Cheshire não era atraente. Era um gato assustador.

"Eu não seria um bom ladrão, se você pudesse me ouvir vindo de uma milha de distância, querido." Magnus respondeu.

Alec assentiu timidamente, tentando não se concentrar demais no apelido carinhoso.

"Eu estou supondo que você foi para uma corrida." Magnus acrescentou, olhando-o de cima a baixo e, desta vez, Alec não conseguiu conter o tom rosa no rosto, silenciosamente esperando que ele iria pensar que era por conta da corrida.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, castigando-se mentalmente por perder sua língua.

"Eu-eu estou indo tomar um banho," ele conseguiu balbuciar, desajeitadamente apontando para as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto e um dos banheiros.

"Muito ruim," Magnus murmurou, quase para si mesmo, e ele se afastou dele, levantando o braço, para lhe mostrar o caminho com a lâmina da faca. "Pode ir. Estou fazendo café da manhã, se você estiver com fome depois de seu chuveiro."

"S-Sim," Alec gaguejou, já subindo as escadas. "Eu vou ser rápido."

Ele se obrigou a não olhar para trás. Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para isso.

"Se acalme, Lightwood." ele sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto fazia o seu caminho para o banheiro.

▪ ▪ ▪

Isabelle não ficava intrigada com muita frequência, mas ela teve que admitir que ela estava realmente pensando sobre Magnus Bane. Havia sua reputação, é claro, mas o que despertou sua curiosidade foi principalmente que ele não era nada como ela imaginara. Primeiro de tudo, ele era bastante jovem. Em segundo lugar, ele era realmente lindo. De uma maneira misteriosa, quase animalesco, mas lindo, no entanto. Em terceiro lugar, ele não tinha hesitado antes que ele tinha falado o que estava pensando sobre o que Hodge queria fazer. Isabelle amou honestidade em uma pessoa, mesmo que veio demasiado contundente, às vezes. Ela tinha muito respeito por Hodge que a fazia não falar do jeito como Magnus tinha. Então, novamente, ele era Magnus Bane, não exatamente uma pessoa aleatória.

E por último mas não menos importante, ele estava falando para si mesmo, que foi provavelmente o mais curioso de tudo isso. Ele estava deitado em um dos sofás no pátio, uma xícara de chá em uma mão e um arquivo aberto em seu colo. Ela o tinha visto de longe. Ela tinha tomado o café da manhã na cozinha, onde ela tinha encontrado bacon e ovos ainda quentes e tinha decidido ir para um mergulho enquanto esperava os outros acordar quando ela o tinha visto. Ela não podia ouvi-lo, mas ela podia ver seus lábios se movendo de vez em quando. Não havia ninguém com ele, apesar de tudo.

Ela franziu a testa. Ela se perguntou se ele era um desses gênios que era, na verdade, completamente insano. Isso iria explicar a excentricidade de seu caráter. De alguma forma, ela não acha que era isso, porém.

Ela caminhou em direção a ele e só percebeu quando ela chegou no pátio que ele não estava falando para si mesmo. Foi incrivelmente reconfortante. Na verdade, ele estava conversando com Alec, que estava oculto aos olhos de Isabelle porque ele estava sentado no chão. Isso era muito Alec, preferir sentar-se no chão quando havia sofás e cadeiras ao redor dele, Isabelle pensou com um sorriso carinhoso. Ele estava olhando para um arquivo e Isabelle também reconheceu como as informações que Luke lhes tinha dado sobre Valentim.

"Rapazes, é muito cedo para já estarem trabalhando." ela entrou na conversa quando ela finalmente chegou até eles, deixando cair no sofá atrás de seu irmão e inclinando-se para beijá-lo na bochecha.

"O Ruby não vai se roubar sozinho." Alec brincou, mas ele relaxou contra ela quando ela começou a brincar distraidamente com o seu cabelo ainda molhado.

"Isso não seria divertido." Isabelle respondeu com um sorriso insolente.

Ela olhou para Magnus, que estava sorrindo por trás de sua xícara de chá. "Então, você é Magnus Bane, hein?"

"Eu sou, de fato." ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

"Você realmente roubou o ovo de Fabergé do Conde von Fersen?" Ela deixou escapar sem rodeios.

"Izzy." Alec gemeu, olhando para ela com desaprovação.

"Está tudo bem," Magnus interrompeu, uma faísca de prazer em seus olhos. "Eu fiz. O conde estava chateado com isso, mas ele me perdoou, eventualmente."

"Ele perdoou você?" Ela repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Você o viu?"

"O Conde é o que você chamaria de um... amigo." Magnus disse com uma onda graciosa, os dedos longos vestidos de anel movendo elegantemente.

"Você devolveu o ovo?" Perguntou ela, ansiosa.

Não havia nada que ela amava mais do que histórias de outros ladrões. Foi geralmente muito mais divertido do que você pensa quando você ouvi-lo a partir de uma perspectiva privilegiada.

"Qual é o ponto de roubar alguma coisa, se você estiver indo para dar-lhe de volta?" Magnus desprezado gentilmente. "Eu lhe disse que tinha vendido, mas não o fiz. Eu ainda tenho isso. É bonita demais para vê-lo ir para o lixo com alguém que não aprecia isso."

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"E sobre a Espada de Raziel? Você realmente a roubou também?"

"Izzy, pare de perturbá-lo." Alec entrou na conversa. Ele estava de costas para ela, mas ela quase podia ver a forma como ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu fiz," Magnus respondeu de qualquer maneira, enviando um olhar tranquilizador para seu irmão. "Eu vendi este, porém, para um amigo meu. Um colecionador."

"Como você fez isso? É verdade que você quase foi pego?" Ela perguntou novamente.

Ela estava ciente de que ela provavelmente estava perguntando um pouco demais, mas ela tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre ele e agora que ele estava realmente na frente dela, ela não se conteve. Ela era como uma criança na manhã de Natal.

"Um mágico nunca revela seus segredos," Magnus respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. "mas eu quase fui pego essa vez, sim. Vamos apenas dizer que é uma coisa boa que eu conheço Venice tão bem. Eu fui capaz de fugir pelo canal. É uma história engraçada, mas agora, ela não era na época. Eu fiquei cheirando como um pântano por uma semana depois."

Ela riu, tentando imaginá-lo perfeitamente educado, vestido na última moda, saindo de sua maneira fora de uma situação complicada.

Por toda a sua pretensão de estudar o arquivo (e ela sabia que ele já estava familiarizado com cada detalhe, porque ele tinha lido cerca de cem vezes antes), Isabelle podia ver que Alec não estava incidindo sobre ele, mas, na verdade, bebendo cada palavra que veio da boca de Magnus.

"E você?" Perguntou Magnus, cruzando suas longas pernas para ficar mais confortável no sofá. "Eu ouvi sobre um roubo muito épico em Las Vegas."

Alec gemeu alto, deixando cair a cabeça no sofá para olhar para cima para sua irmã. Isabelle não perdeu o modo como os olhos de Magnus permaneceu por um momento em sua garganta exposta e ela sorriu. Isso foi interessante.

"Não foi épico," Alec argumentou. "Jace quase morreu, eu quebrei meu braço e Izzy estava tão bêbada que Jace tinha que levá-la de volta para o nosso quarto de hotel."

"Isso soa como uma história muito épica para mim." Magnus respondeu com um sorriso, piscando para Isabelle.

"Foi!" Ela exclamou alegremente. "Alec não gosta de admitir que foi divertido porque nós quase fomos pegos. E eu só tinha bebido porque eu estava distraindo o nosso alvo, enquanto meus queridos irmãos estavam entrando em seu quarto. Ele era um bebedor pesado, eu tinha que seguir se eu quisesse ser incrível."

"Você estava tão bêbada que vomitou em seus sapatos." Alec brincou com um rolo de seus olhos.

"Eu chamo isso de dedicação," Magnus interrompeu com uma risada alegre. "Vomitar em seus sapatos é sempre uma distração excelente."

"Finalmente alguém que aprecia minhas técnicas de distração." Isabelle riu.

Alec bufou, balançando a cabeça, mas foi muito carinhoso para ser levado como qualquer outra coisa.

Jace escolheu aquele momento para se juntar a eles, arrastando os pés, cansado. Ele bocejou alto e olhou para o arquivo de Alec no chão.

"Todo mundo está acordado," ele informou-os com um tom aborrecido que ele passou anos trabalhando. Isabelle sabia que era o seu tom eu-estou-animado-mas-eu-não-quero-admitir. "Luke e Hodge estão esperando por nós com os outros no escritório no andar de cima. O menino nerd fala muito por isso eu disse que iria buscá-los antes que eu perca minha merda e quebre a cara dele."

"O nome dele é Simon." Isabelle disse, com um sorriso divertido.

Jace se inclinou para frente para beija-la em uma bochecha. "Tanto faz."

Alec reuniu seu arquivo e levantou-se, Magnus e Isabelle seguiu rapidamente.

"Nada de bater em alguém." ele gemeu com autoridade quando eles entraram na vila.

Jace suspirou profundamente. "Você sempre leva a diversão fora de tudo."

"Você o chama de divertido, eu chamo de estupidez." Alec brincou.

"Seu rosto é estúpido." Jace grunhiu e Isabelle sabia que era apenas ele sendo uma pessoa adorável de manhã.

"Bela resposta," Alec bufou. "Você totalmente não provou meu ponto."

"Por que você está sendo tão chato para mim?" Jace quase lamentou. "É muito cedo para você ser tão mau."

"Eu não estou sendo mau, Jace. Você não pode usar a desculpa de não ser uma pessoa de manhã para ir ao redor batendo nas pessoas."

"Eu posso e eu vou." Jace respondeu teimosamente.

"Não se preocupe com eles." disse Isabelle para Magnus confidencialmente quando ela rodeou seu braço com o dele.

"Será que eles fazem muito isso?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

De alguma forma, isso o fez parecer que ele não se importava, como se estivesse separado do resto deles de uma maneira definitiva. Era tanto intrigante e perturbador.

"Todo o tempo," ela suspirou. "É sua maneira de mostrar que eles realmente se amam."

Magnus sorriu, mas não respondeu. Ela o pegou olhando para a bunda de Alec quando subiu as escadas, mas ela não fez nenhum comentário, sorrindo conscientemente para si mesma.

▪ ▪ ▪

Luke estava esperando por eles, como Jace tinha dito, no escritório no andar de cima. Ele estava de pé ao lado da janela, sussurrando com Hodge, enquanto Clary e Simon estavam sentados em um sofá de couro do outro lado da sala, rindo sobre algo que ele estava mostrando a ela em um tablet. Todos eles olharam para a porta, em um movimento perfeitamente sincronizado quando eles entraram e Magnus quase se assustou por um segundo.

"Ah, aí estão vocês!" Luke exclamou, um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Você age como se nós somos os únicos que dormiram demais." Magnus bufou.

"Ninguém dormiu demais." Hodge corrigiu.

Magnus dispensou seu comentário com uma onda. "Tudo bem, vamos ouvir o seu plano para que eu possa explicar o que você está fazendo errado."

Hodge revirou os olhos, mas caso contrário o ignorou, a mudança na parede para uma tela. Uma enorme foto de Valentim Morgenstern apareceu imediatamente.

"Nos dê um aviso da próxima vez," Simon entrou na conversa. "Isso é material de pesadelo sério ali mesmo."

Magnus foi agradavelmente surpreendido ao encontrar-lo divertido. Ele não era o único porém, os Lightwoods trocaram olhares também, todos surpreendidos.

"O quê?" Simon adicionou quando ele pegou os seus olhares. "Eu posso fazer piadas também, você sabe."

Luke limpou a garganta, a testa franzida em desaprovação fazendo-o parecer mais severo. "Crianças, foco."

Havia uma qualidade paterna em sua voz que os obrigou a obedece-lo. Magnus bufou indignado para uma boa medida. Ninguém o havia chamado de criança desde... provavelmente, sempre.

"Este é Valentim Morgenstern," Luke continuou e ele soou como um professor dando-lhes uma lição de história. "Ele é o nosso alvo."

"Eu sou bissexual," Magnus deixou escapar. "e meu delineador está no ponto hoje."

Luke ficou boquiaberto, enquanto o resto da sala se virou para olhar para ele em choque.

"Desculpe," ele disse com um sorriso. "Eu pensei que estávamos jogando aquele jogo onde todos nós dizemos o óbvio."

Isabelle riu, Alec bufou e Clary realmente gargalhou, escondendo rapidamente por trás da mão.

Hodge não achou graça. "Eu tinha esquecido como é uma dor na bunda trabalhar com você."

"Como é que você ser bissexual é tão óbvio?" Simon perguntou, um pouco desnorteado mas principalmente curioso.

"Não é. Foi apenas para deixar claro." Magnus respondeu alegremente, piscando para Alec.

O Lightwood mais velho corou e abaixou a cabeça para escondê-lo, mexendo com a bainha de sua camisa.

"Magnus!" Hodge retrucou, forçando-o a puxar seus olhos verdes longe de Alec. "Comporte-se."

Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, inclinando-se contra a parede para concentrar sua atenção na tela.

Luke balançou a cabeça, já parecendo cansado, e apertou um botão no controle remoto em sua mão. A imagem alterou. Se a casa tinha sido impressionante, isso era algo totalmente diferente. Não era uma casa, era mais perto de um castelo, enorme e imponente, todas as colunas brancas e janelas altas.

"Esta é a mansão Morgenstern," disse Luke. "É onde o rubi é mantido. Valentim é ostensivo, por isso é provavelmente em exibição em algum lugar. Isso não significa que não é bem isolado. Como Alec disse ontem, Valentim está intimamente protegido. Ele tem guarda-costas, que nunca deixam seu lado. Ele é um bastardo chamativo, mas ele não é um idiota."

"Poderia ter me enganado." Simon murmurou, não alto o suficiente para que todos possam ouvir, mas Magnus fez de qualquer maneira.

"O jardim é protegido pela mais recente tecnologia em segurança. Há câmeras de vigilância em todo o lugar."

"Eu posso desligá-las." Simon entrou na conversa dizendo a todos desta vez, mexendo os dedos com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Eu sei." Luke sorriu. "mas isso não será suficiente. As câmeras são ligadas a uma rede IP, que liga o alarme se forem desligadas."

"Eu vou precisar de algum tempo para estudar o seu sistema de vigilância mas ainda posso cuidar disso," Simon respondeu e Magnus foi realmente impressionado com o quão confiante ele era tudo de repente. "Eu não tenho que desligá-las, apenas preciso tomar o controle temporário deles."

"Eu posso ajudar." Isabelle disse seriamente. "Eu costumo cuidar dessas coisas no nosso trabalho."

Luke olhou para ela por um segundo e assentiu com a cabeça, voltando-se para a tela. "Uma vez que estamos dentro, eu receio que vamos ter de subir para a ala leste para entrar por essa janela aqui," ele estava apontando para uma das torres do castelo. "Ele leva ao sótão."

Jace agora estava sorrindo como um maníaco, obviamente emocionado com a ideia de escalar qualquer coisa.

"Uma vez no sótão, você tem que ter cuidado com os captores no chão," Luke continuou. Avistou seus olhares perplexos e zombou, uma mistura de irritação e pedido de desculpas. "Valentim é paranoico. Eu disse que não seria fácil."

"Ele é realmente paranoico, visto que estamos tramando atualmente para roubá-lo?" Alec brincou.

Magnus sorriu.

"Não o suficiente." respondeu Luke e ele realmente parecia divertido. "Magnus, eu estava esperando que você poderia usar seus contatos para ver que tipo de sistema de proteção que ele tem para o próprio Ruby."

Magnus não respondeu, mas ele balançou a cabeça, pensativo, fazendo sinal para ele continuar.

"É isso." Luke disse.

"Só isso?" Magnus repetiu, perplexo.

"Sim. Isso é tudo que sabemos."

Ele teve que conter um gemido frustrado e soltou um suspiro em seu lugar. "Eu não posso sequer começar a dizer-lhes quantas coisas estão erradas com tudo sobre este plano, se você pode chamar assim." ele rosnou.

"Eu gosto da parte onde eu tenho que escalar um castelo." Jace entrou na conversa com um sorriso condescendente.

"Isto é, se, e somente se, você chegar até a parede," Magnus disse, com os olhos ardendo de raiva indisfarçável. "Hodge, eu esperava mais de você."

"Nos ilumine, Magnus." o último gemeu.

"Um, você fez pouca pesquisa sobre o sistema de vigilância, que é brilhante, mas você esqueceu completamente algo muito importante."

"O que?" Luke perguntou e ele parecia genuinamente curioso, não aborrecido como Hodge.

"Guardas?" Magnus respondeu e só soou como uma pergunta, porque ele não podia acreditar o quão ignorante que eram. "Você realmente acha que alguém como Valentim teria um sistema de vigilância de alta tecnologia e não há homens para protegê-lo em caso de um bug? Posso assegurar que ele terá homens que patrulham a propriedade e não apenas os jardins."

"Isso não deve ser um problema," Jace interveio e ele apontou para Alec com o polegar. "Não seria a primeira vez que temos que lutar com alguns guardas."

"Pode ser a primeira vez que você não volte a partir dele," Magnus estalou exasperadamente. "Valentim  é um homem perigoso. Seus homens serão armados e ordenados para matar. Ele tem dinheiro suficiente e falta de remorso para fazer um par de corpos desaparecer."

"O que você sugere?" Perguntou Isabelle, uma única sobrancelha curvada em inquérito.

"Nós temos de obtê-lo a partir de dentro." Magnus disse.

"Nós não podemos entrar," Hodge interveio. "Ele nos conhece."

"Não." respondeu Magnus e seu tom não deixou espaço para outro argumento. "Ele conhece você e Luke. Desde o rosto que ela está fazendo agora, eu estou supondo que ele conhece Clary também. Ele não me conhece ou Simon ou a qualquer um dos Lightwoods."

Ele parou por um segundo, à espera de qualquer desacordo, mas nenhum veio, então ele apenas continuou. "Dois, suas teorias sobre o rubi sendo a céu aberto são bons, mas tola. Valentim  não é estúpido. Se ele tem um rubi em exibição, não vai ser o verdadeiro. Será uma cópia."

"Eu posso verificar com Catarina se um de seus contatos sabe sobre uma cópia." Hodge admitiu relutantemente.

"Faça isso." Magnus assentiu. "Três, você obviamente não tem idéia de onde este rubi é exatamente, salvando do fato de que ele está na mansão. Vamos precisar das plantas."

"Como é que vamos obter as plantas?" Simon entrou na conversa. "Não é como Valentim vai nos entregar um plano de sua casa para que possamos roubá-lo."

"Valentim é um homem rico e perigoso." Magnus respondeu. "Como qualquer homem de sua posição, ele tem mais inimigos do que amigos e ele provavelmente tem inimigos muito perto dele que ele não sabe. Estas são as pessoas que devemos identificar e atingir."

"Para alguém que não queria levar este trabalho em primeiro lugar, você pensou muito sobre o plano." Hodge soltou, sem maldade.

"Você sabia que eu diria sim no momento que eu visse o nome de Valentim." Magnus esclareceu. "Não pense que eu não sei o que você fez, Hodge. Eu conheço você, pelo menos, assim como você me conhece."

"Há alguém nesta sala que não tem uma história pessoal com Valentim, exceto nós?" Alec perguntou, irritado.

"Eu não tenho." Simon respondeu.

"Foi uma pergunta retórica, idiota." Jace estalou, olhando para ele.

"Estou surpreso que você conhece a palavra." Simon respondeu maldosamente.

Foi uma coisa boa que Alec estava sentado ao lado de seu irmão, Magnus ponderou para si mesmo, porque ele era a única coisa que impedia Simon de levar um murro. Jace mal tinha movido uma polegada do seu assento e Alec já tinha pego seu braço, trazendo-o de volta para baixo com força. Os nós dos dedos brancos com quão bem ele segurou seu irmão para trás e Jace flexionou sua mandíbula com raiva, mas ele não tentou levantar novamente assim Alec o deixou ir com cautela.

"Então, o que você sugere fazer primeiro?" Hodge perguntou a Magnus, ignorando a briga infantil.

"Ao contrário de você, eu fiz alguma pesquisa," Magnus respondeu, empurrando-se para fora da parede. "Valentim está dando uma festa de gala em poucas semanas no Carlton, em San Diego. Será a ocasião para estudar as pessoas que o cercam e encontrar o nosso alvo potencial para as plantas."

Luke assentiu pensativamente, os olhos perdidos na imagem da mansão Morgenstern.

"Eu posso conseguir convites sob nomes falsos." Hodge entrou na conversa.

"Isso não é tudo." acrescentou Magnus.

"O que mais?" Perguntou Luke, virando-se para encará-lo.

"Não podemos simplesmente criar um plano do nada e esperar o melhor." explica Magnus. "Nós precisamos fazer um teste de colisão."

"Um teste de colisão?" Isabelle perguntou, franzindo a testa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele quer dizer que temos de treinar." Alec respondeu no lugar de Magnus, com o cenho franzido em reflexão. "Nós temos que encontrar algo que é muito bonito, bem guardado como aquele rubi e roubar."

Magnus não respondeu, mas concordou com a cabeça.

"Bem, parece que temos muito no nosso prato." Clary disse, pensativo.

Ninguém argumentou com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lembrete: o capitulo não ta corrigido, qualquer erro é só vim falar comigo que irei corrigir o mais rapido possivel.
> 
> lembrete²: esta fic também está sendo postada no wattpad, basta [clicar aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/92874365-the-avengers-initiative-or-something-like-that-%E2%96%AA)
> 
> lá vai um gostinho para o próximo capitulo (que eu posso postar antes de segunda rs):
> 
> _"De qualquer forma, eu não vim aqui para falar sobre a minha magnífica pessoa, vim para falar sobre outra magnífica pessoa."_
> 
> _Alec franziu a testa, olhando protetor para a sua irmã. "Por que você quer falar sobre Isabelle?"_
> 
> _Magnus pareceu surpreso por um momento, seus olhos vagando para Alec, observando-o como se ele tivesse acabado de crescer uma segunda cabeça._
> 
> _"Eu quis dizer sobre vocês dois." ele esclareceu e virou para olhar para Isabelle, levantando uma sobrancelha curiosamente. "Será que ele realmente não sabe?"_
> 
> ate mais :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aproveitem :D

"Então, não está indo tão ruim quanto você pensava."

"Sim. O fato de que nenhum deles tentou assassinar o outro ainda é muito encorajador."

"Tenha um pouco de fé, Hodge."

"Eu tenho muita fé. Apenas não tenho expectativas muito altas."

Luke revirou os olhos.

▪ ▪ ▪

Simon Lewis não era um idiota.

Quando tinha dez anos de idade, ele tinha hackeado o sistema de TI da escola apenas para o divertimento dele. Ele tinha feito isso de novo alguns anos mais tarde, quando Clary e ele teve a brilhante idéia de fazer brincadeiras de telefone para um professor particularmente desagradável e eles precisavam de seu número de telefone. Ele tinha sido aceito no MIT aos dezessete anos e se formou com honras. Ele considerou o hacker como um hobby. Foi apenas algo que ele fez quando ele estava entediado. Foi também o que o tinha feito conseguir um emprego chato em um banco chato em uma parte chata de Nova York. Eles pagam bem, mas a emoção foi geralmente mantido a um mínimo.

Roubar as pessoas não era exatamente o que ele (ou a sua mãe, para o assunto) tinha planejado para o seu futuro, mas foi claramente muito mais emocionante do que projetar software bancário. Na primeira, ele tinha aceitado porque Clary tinha pedido e Simon nunca tinha sido bom em dizer não para Clary. Deixar o seu trabalho tinha sido apenas um bônus agradável. Ela era sua melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância e ele a teria seguido até o fim da Terra se ela perguntasse.

Agora, foi um pouco diferente. Ele já estava dentro do jogo.

Quando Luke tinha mencionado que ele estava montando uma equipe, ele tinha sido relutante. Ele não estava exatamente empolgado com a ideia de compartilhar uma casa com um bando de criminosos que fez a vida roubando as pessoas. Clary tinha respondido que ele estava trabalhando para um banco multinacional que fez exatamente a mesma coisa, só que tinham proteção legal em fazê-lo. Ele não tinha sido capaz de discutir. Foi um pouco de um choque, no entanto, para perceber que eles eram todos seres humanos, não criminosos impiedosos sedentos por sangue. Talvez ele tinha acabado de assistir a muitos filmes.

Os criminosos de classe mundial que tinha sido prometidos eram, na verdade, inesperadamente pessoas normais. Os Lightwoods falavam como qualquer família comum faria. A coisa mais anormal sobre eles, excluindo o que eles fazem para ganhar a vida, foi provavelmente o quão atraentes eles todos estavam. Isso não era comum. Ou justo.

Alec era um típico irmão mais velho, cuidando de seus irmãos mais novos, franzindo a testa em suas travessuras e tirando eles quando necessário para ser trazido de volta na linha. Isabelle era uma mulher normal, confiante, sexy e forte do século 21. Jace era provavelmente a única mosca na sopa mas, novamente, ele estava muito perto dos valentões de cabeça vazia arquetípicas que fizeram os anos de escola de Simon um inferno. Havia algo de especial sobre eles, no entanto. Foi o seu relacionamento.

Simon raramente tinha visto cumplicidade como a deles. Às vezes, eles pareciam estar compartilhando um cérebro e um coração. Era como se respirassem juntos. Ainda mais perturbador, era como se sentissem a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Foi desconcertante.

Magnus Bane foi ainda mais desconcertante. Não era tanto em suas excentricidades que ele era intrigante. Foi em todo o resto. Simon tinha muitas perguntas, nenhuma que ele se atreveu a perguntar. Ele realmente não tinha sido familiarizado com qualquer deste negócio, como todos eles chamam (embora Magnus chamou-lhe uma arte, que nunca deixou de fazer Simon bufar), mas Luke o tinha preenchido na notoriedade de Magnus para que ele sabia o suficiente. Havia algo misterioso sobre ele, desde sua reputação ao seu sorriso que parecia esconder muitos segredos.

Eles podem não ter sido os criminosos lunáticos que ele tinha imaginado, mas de alguma forma, eles conseguiam ser mais perturbadores. Simon nunca tinha sido muito bom em lidar com pessoas. Era ainda pior quando ele foi cercado com nada além de personalidades carismáticas.

Ele estava aqui por uma razão, porém, ele dizia a si mesmo, eles precisavam dele.

Simon Lewis não era um idiota e que ele não ia deixar-se ser tratado como um.

"Que tal uma casa na cidade de algum homem velho rico?" Sugeriu. "Tenho certeza que na Califórnia tem muitas."

Ele estava encolhido na sala de estar com Isabelle, Alec, Magnus e Clary. Hodge estava ocupado fazendo um telefonema para alguém chamada Catarina que parecia ser uma amiga, enquanto Magnus e Luke tinha ido às compras mais cedo. Ladrões de classe mundial precisavam ser alimentados apenas como todos os outros. Ele não tinha ideia de onde Jace estava, mas ele também não se importava tanto assim.

"Teríamos de encontrar um que usa o mesmo sistema de segurança como Valentim." Isabelle respondeu.

Ela estava deitada de alguma forma graciosa em um sofá na frente dele, suas longas pernas descansava no colo de seu irmão e havia algo incrivelmente cativante sobre como confortável eles estavam em torno de si.

"Izzy está certa," Alec confirmou. "Nós não nos importamos com o que está na casa, é o sistema de segurança que importa."

"Existe um arquivo ou uma empresa ou algo que mantém o controle das pessoas que montaram este tipo de sistema em sua casa?" Perguntou Simon.

"Sim. A empresa que instala o sistema." Magnus entrou na conversa antes de qualquer um dos Lightwoods poderia abrir sua boca. "Eles mantêm todas as informações pessoais de seus clientes para que eles possam entrar em contato com a polícia quando o alarme dispara."

"Fácil como fazer uma torta, então," Simon disse, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Magnus levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Eu posso hackear o sistema deles," explicou ele, empurrando um punhado de batatas fritas em sua boca. "Eu só preciso do nome da empresa."

"Você pode fazer isso?" Isabelle perguntou e ela realmente parecia impressionada.

Simon teve que morder o interior da bochecha para não sorrir como um idiota. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando parecer composto o possível.

"Simon se formou no programa de ciência da computação no MIT," Clary disse, orgulho evidente em sua voz. "Ele poderia hackear a merda fora de qualquer coisa."

"Bem, eu nunca tentei hackear o Pentágono ou o FBI." Simon ponderou descaradamente.

"Vamos encontrar-lhe um laptop, então, querida." Magnus concluiu.

Ele levantou e saiu da sala de estar sob os olhares curiosos, só para voltar poucos minutos mais tarde, um laptop na mão. Ele se estabeleceu na mesa de café e sentou-se ao lado de Simon, apontando para ele com uma onda graciosa.

"Trabalhe a sua mágica, Doutor Estranho." disse ele.

Simon sorriu para ele, porque a maneira mais rápida de ganhar seu coração sempre tinha sido através de referências de quadrinhos e livros.

"Me dê um tempo. Qual é o nome da empresa?"

"M.W. Segurança." Alec entrou na conversa.

Simon e Magnus olhou para cima para olhar para ele, surpreso.

"O quê?" Alec resmungou. "Você acha que foram os únicos que fizeram a sua investigação?"

Ele veio para sentar-se no braço do sofá enquanto Isabelle sentou-se do outro lado de Simon.

"Tudo bem então." Simon afirmou dramaticamente à medida que ele se estabeleceu com os dedos no teclado.

Levou cinco minutos, algumas carrancas e alguns insultos murmurados mas ele conseguiu antes de qualquer um deles teve o tempo para ficar entediado.

"Isto é brilhante." Isabelle exclamou quando ele sorriu para eles, orgulhosamente, mostrando-lhes a lista de clientes na área.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, examinando os nomes curiosamente.

"Joffrey Rosenberg," Clary leu em voz alta. "Ele não é aquele ex-senador horrível?"

"Sim," Simon respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Ele é o único que tinha uma relação muito estreita com o KKK."

"Um homem adorável de fato." acrescentou Magnus.

"Parece que encontramos o nosso alvo." Isabelle sorriu.

▪ ▪ ▪

Depois de horas de reflexão e planejamento, Isabelle tinha decretado que todos eles precisavam de uma pausa. Esta foi apenas uma desculpa para ela, finalmente, usar a piscina, mas ninguém tinha discutido com ela. Alec a seguiu timidamente, sentando à beira da piscina com um livro, com os pés na água. Ele não tinha ideia de onde os outros estavam, mas ele realmente não se importava de qualquer maneira.

Isabelle nadou seu caminho para ele, colocando ambos os cotovelos na borda da piscina.

"Seja honesto comigo," ela deixou escapar sem preâmbulos. "Você está ficando um pouco animado com essa coisa toda ou você ainda acha que isso é uma má ideia?"

Alec olhou para sua irmã. Seu cabelo escuro estava ficando para trás em seus ombros, deixando o rosto aberto para ele ler. Parecia que ela temia sua resposta.

Ele suspirou. Não havia nenhum ponto em mentir para ela. "Admito que ainda não experimentamos este tipo de adrenalina antes." disse ele quase com relutância.

"Eu sabia!" Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso largo que a fazia parecer muito mais jovem. "O que você acha do resto da equipe?" Ela perguntou, séria novamente.

Alec levou um momento para pensar sobre isso. Ele teve de reconhecer que Simon lhe tinha impressionado. Ele o tinha julgado muito rapidamente, como um nerd tolo. Claramente, ele era muito mais do que isso. Ele não tinha certeza sobre Clary. Não era que ele não gostava dela, só que ele não sabia por que ela estava aqui, mas, vendo o quão errado ele estava com Simon, talvez ela iria surpreendê-lo também.

"Eu realmente não sei ainda," ele respondeu honestamente. "É muito cedo para dizer."

"O que você acha de Magnus?" Ela perguntou de novo, soltando sua voz de forma confidencial.

"Eu acho que ele parece ser muito bom no que faz." Alec desconversou, concentrando-se de volta em seu livro para evitá-la no olhos.

"Sim, todos nós sabemos que," Isabelle respondeu. "Quero dizer, o que você acha dele?"

Alec encolheu os ombros, mas não respondeu. "Vamos lá." ela insistiu, batendo no joelho de brincadeira. "Ele é sexy pra caramba."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Tanto faz."

Seu sorriso se alargou maliciosamente. Ela estava prestes a continuar e ele estava se preparando para encontrar uma desculpa para fugir da espionagem dela quando a porta que leva para a casa se abriu e Magnus saiu e começou a andar em direção a eles, segurando uma bandeja com o que se parecia muito com margaritas sobre ele.

Ele não disse uma palavra e chutou seus sapatos. Ele caiu ao lado de Alec, com os pés encontrando seu caminho para a água. O sol estava se abaixando agora e as luzes do crepúsculo estava fazendo sua pele marrom bilhar ainda mais do que o brilho que ele estava usando e Alec o odiava um pouco por ser tão maldito atraente.

"Pelo olhar das coisas," Magnus disse, segurando-lhes um copo de coquetel, "vamos estar aqui mais tempo do que eu pensava."

Isabelle concordou com a cabeça e ela nadou mais perto de perna de Alec, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.

"Eu não deveria ser surpreendido." acrescentou com um rolo de seus olhos. "Hodge nunca foi um bom projetista."

"Qual é o problema com você e Hodge?" Alec deixou escapar antes que pudesse se conter.

Magnus sorriu por um segundo, mas foi rapidamente embora e ele deu de ombros. "Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Nós fizemos alguns roubos juntos. Somos algo entre amigos e rivais. É o problema com as pessoas com egos como o nosso. A última vez que nos vimos antes desta coisa," ele acenou brevemente para a vila e depois para os três. "Não eramos exatamente... civil em relação uns aos outros."

"Você não se torna um ladrão de classe mundial, sem um pouco de um ego inflado." Isabelle entrou na conversa e foi provavelmente porque ela parecia se incluir na categoria que Magnus não se ofendeu.

Em vez disso, ele zombou e mostrou seu acordo com uma onda graciosa. Alec teve problemas para olhar para longe de suas mãos.

"De qualquer forma, eu não vim aqui para falar sobre a minha magnífica pessoa, vim para falar sobre outra magnífica pessoa."

Alec franziu a testa, olhando protetor para a irmã. "Por que você quer falar sobre Isabelle?"

Magnus pareceu surpreso por um momento, seus olhos vagando para Alec, observando-o como se tivesse acabado de crescer uma segunda cabeça.

"Eu quis dizer vocês dois," ele esclareceu e virou para olhar para Isabelle, levantando uma sobrancelha curiosamente. "Será que ele realmente não sabe?"

"Ele não tem um ego inflado," ela respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso. "Jace e eu temos arrogância suficiente para compensar."

"Por favor, não fale sobre mim como se eu não estivesse sentado entre vocês dois," Alec brincou. "O que você quer, então?"

"Eu preciso passar por cima de algumas coisas com vocês", respondeu Magnus e o tom brincalhão tinha ido embora, ele estava todo sério novamente. Era uma espécie de impressionante, a maneira como ele poderia mudar de um para o outro com tanta facilidade.

Alec balançou a cabeça, gesticulando para que ele continuasse.

"Como funciona seu pequeno negócio de família?" Ele perguntou, apontando entre os dois com o copo. "Eu estou tentando descobrir o que exatamente Hodge quer que vocês façam."

"Depende do trabalho," Isabelle respondeu, dando de ombros. "Normalmente, Alec e Jace fazem o material físico, se há alguma necessidade. Não que eu não posso fazer isso sozinha, mas Alec é super protetor e nunca me deixa fazer as coisas divertidas."

"Isso não é verdade," Alec protestou. "Você veio com a gente para o Strike no mês passado!"

 Isabelle bufou e deu-lhe um olhar plana. "Sim, porque rastejando nosso caminho através de um duto de ar é tão perigoso."

"Essa é a coisa!" Alec exclamou em tom acusador. "Você só quer fazer isso porque é arriscado!"

"Ah! Então você admite que você não me deixou ir! "Isabelle brigou, apontando um dedo de reprovação para ele.

Ao lado deles, Magnus riu, arrastando a atenção de Alec longe de sua irmã. Ele estava sorrindo, um verdadeiro, genuíno sorriso que iluminou seus olhos verdes.

"Vocês são fofos," disse ele, olhando entre os irmãos. "Quem faz o planejamento?"

"Fazemos isso juntos," respondeu Alec. "Izzy e eu costumamos nos encontrar empregos e Jace se encarrega de encontrar um comprador, se necessário. Em geral, é um deles, que desempenha a distração se o plano requer um. Eu não sou bom com as pessoas, então eu só faço se não temos outra escolha."

 "Além disso, somos muito bom em artes marciais," Isabelle entrou na conversa com um sorriso convencido. "Eu posso chutar alguns traseiros."

Magnus riu e acenou com a cabeça, pensativo.

"Você tem toda a informação que você precisava?", Perguntou Alec, seus dedos brincando distraidamente com as páginas de seu livro.

Magnus virou-se para olhar para ele e um sorriso pequeno puxou seus lábios para cima, mostrando uma pequena covinha na bochecha esquerda.

"Eu não me importaria de aprender outra coisa ou duas, mas isso não é uma conversa para ter na frente da sua irmã." afirmou com uma piscadela.

Isabelle riu e Alec estava chocado com a traição quando sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele não tem tempo para pensar em uma resposta, porque uma voz os interrompeu.

"Magnus, eu lhe disse para parar de flertar com os seus companheiros de equipe." Hodge repreendeu.

"Por que o plural?" Magnus perguntou, virando-se para olhar para Hodge. "Eu só flertei com Alec."

"Alec é muito bom para você."

Magnus revirou os olhos dramaticamente, fingindo uma expressão dolorosa, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

"Todos vocês podem parar de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Alec interrompeu, franzindo a testa. "Está ficando chato."

"Eu só vim aqui para dizer que o jantar está pronto." disse Hodge.

"Será que você cozinhou?" Perguntou Magnus. "Porque eu não estou comendo qualquer coisa que você cozinhou. Eu não sou inteiramente certo se você não vai tentar me envenenar."

"Bane, se eu quisesse matá-lo, gostaria de fazê-lo com as mãos. Ou uma faca. Ou ambos." Hodge respondeu com um olhar sinistro, que era na verdade quase assustador.

Magnus caiu na gargalhada, arrastando seus pés para fora da piscina para se levantar.

"Bem, você pode sempre tentar, mas nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu da última vez que você tentou."

Isabelle suspirou de forma audível e Alec não podia deixar de arregalar seus olhos.

"Eu não tentei matá-lo!" Ele advertiu apressadamente, levantando as duas mãos na defensiva.

"Porque eu tinha você em sua bunda antes que você pudesse fazer." Magnus respondeu e, embora o tom era brincalhão, Alec podia ouvir claramente o tom ameaçador.

Ele teve um flash de memória do que tinha acontecido pela manhã, Magnus esmagando-o contra a parede e segurando a faca em sua garganta como se ele não fosse nada. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Magnus poderia ser letal se você o empurrasse longe demais. Sua voz naquele momento era apenas mais uma prova disso.

"Eu não tentei matá-lo," Hodge argumentou novamente. "Eu estava tentando -"

"Passar por mim?" Magnus cortou.

Havia algo terrível sobre o contraste entre suas palavras pronunciadas em um tom quase alegre, feliz, e a ameaça em seus olhos verdes.

"Eu não sabia que você estava pensando em roubar o diamante também!" Hodge protestou.

"Claro, Starkweather." Magnus zombou. Claramente, ele não acreditava em uma palavra que Hodge disse.

Hodge não respondeu, mas ele se virou, indo de volta para dentro da casa.

Alec esperou por Isabelle sair da piscina, segurando uma toalha para ela, e assim eles entraram também.

▪ ▪ ▪

Os próximos dias passaram relativamente rápido. Eles tiveram muito trabalho. Eles não se esqueceram de Valentim, mas focaram inteiramente em Joffrey Rosenberg, por enquanto. Outras pesquisas demonstraram que ele não era apenas racista, mas também orgulhosamente homofóbico e sexista. Esse conhecimento nada fez para enfraquecer sua determinação.

Simon e Isabelle haviam trabalhado juntos para encontrar uma brecha no sistema de segurança e, embora ambos acreditassem que estavam em algo promissor, continuaram trabalhando nisso, às vezes até tarde da noite. Eles fizeram uma equipe muito boa, Alec tinha notado, porque Simon às vezes se envolveu demais e Isabelle não teve problema para agarrá-lo, a fim de trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Ela nunca tinha sido a pessoa mais paciente e foi realmente uma coisa boa em torno de Simon.

Clary estudara a casa de Rosenberg com Luke na maioria dos dias. Eles saíram de manhã cedo com o carro de Luke e só voltaram no final da tarde antes que o ex-senador voltasse para casa, independentemente de suas atividades diárias. Tinha conseguido desenhá-los com um plano muito precário da casa e Alec tinha finalmente entendido qual era o seu papel na coisa toda. Ele tinha explicado, uma noite depois do jantar, que estudara arquitetura, mas que teve que abandonar por razões que não explicou. Ele suspeitava que era a falta de dinheiro, mas ele não tinha nada para corroborar suas dúvidas.

Alec passou os últimos dois dias estudando os planos com Jace, Isabelle e Magnus, elaborando um plano que ele considerasse muito sólido. Isso não significava que ele não se preocupava com isso.

Ele poderia ter sido um pássaro adiantado, mas Alec nunca tinha sido um dorminhoco. Ele estava realmente mais perto de ter insônia. Suas noites eram geralmente agitados, gasto girando em torno da cama até que sua mente estivesse tão exausta que ele acabou a deriva em um sono agitado por algumas horas. O ar californiano não oferecia nenhum alívio.

A casa foi mergulhada na escuridão e calma e ele podia ouvir nada, mas o som das ondas quebrando na costa, mas mesmo isso não era relaxante o suficiente para colocá-lo para dormir. Ele estava deitado de costas por horas, tentando descansar em vão, com os olhos bem abertos, olhando para o teto.

Ele finalmente desistiu e saiu da cama, encontrando seu caminho no escuro para colocar um par de calças de moletom. Atravessou silenciosamente o corredor e desceu as escadas até a cozinha. Havia uma luz fraca vindo de debaixo da porta e ele franziu a testa, seu corpo inteiro reagindo à presença de um estranho defensivamente. Não era um estranho, contudo, mas Magnus.

Ele estava sentado na mesa da cozinha e olhou para cima quando Alec entrou na sala.

"Estamos fazendo algum progresso," disse Alec. "Você não tentou me matar."

Magnus sorriu, afastando a afirmação. "Vamos esquecer esse incidente infeliz."

"Você tentou me atacar." Alec comentou com um sorriso afetado.

"E eu me desculpei," Magnus retrucou, mas havia uma faísca divertida em seu olhar. "O que está fazendo acordado tão tarde?"

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa." ele respondeu, abrindo a geladeira para servir um copo de leite.

"Você é sempre tão enigmático?"

"Você é?" Alec respondeu, encostado na geladeira fechada.

"Não sou enigmático," argumentou Magnus. "Sou um livro aberto."

Alec bufou indignado. "Escrito em uma língua estrangeira." ele bufou, dando-lhe um olhar fixo.

"O que você quer saber?" Magnus perguntou, esticando contra o encosto de sua cadeira, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Qual é o seu negócio pessoal com Valentim?"

Magnus obviamente não esperava isso porque ele ficou surpreso por um segundo, antes que seu rosto se fechou novamente.

Ele pestanejou. "Você é bastante direto."

"Eu lhe disse, eu não sou bom com as pessoas." Alec sentiu a necessidade de justificar. "Izzy diz que não tenho tato."

"Eu não quis dizer isso como uma coisa ruim," Magnus disse suavemente, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Prefiro ter franqueza do que artifícios e duplicidade."

"Você sabe, você realmente não está ajudando esta coisa enigmática quando você tenta evitar a minha pergunta." Alec comentou astuciosamente.

O sorriso de Magnus se alargou e ele o olhou de cima e a baixo, sutilmente. "Então você é simples  _e_  inteligente. Lindo, também. Você tem alguma falha, Alec Lightwood? "

Alec ignorou o tom descarado e gracioso. "Eu não sou muito paciente," ele retorquiu, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito, dando-lhe seu melhor olhar de pare-com-essa-merda.

Magnus riu. "Bem. Eu tenho alguns negócios pessoais com o Valentim. "

"Você disse que ele não o conhecia," comentou Alec. "No primeiro dia, você disse que ele não sabia como você é."

"Ele não sabe," Magnus confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "Mas isso não significa que eu não tenho... uma história com ele."

Alec deu a ele um olhar fixo que claramente significava que ele não estava satisfeito e ele estava esperando pelo resto.

"É uma história bastante chata." Magnus tentou.

"Tente."

Ele suspirou. "Vamos acrescentar teimoso à sua lista de suas falhas," ele brincou sem graça. Alec não se encolheu. "Dois anos atrás, eu planejei um roubo em uma galeria de arte em Londres. Era uma operação de rotina, uma pintura, nada que eu não tivesse feito mil vezes antes. Eu não tinha sequer ouvido falar de Valentim na época. Eu estava indo para roubar isso sozinho, mas... Você sabe quem é  Ragnor Fell, certo?"

Alec assentiu. "Sim, ele era um ladrão também. Hodge mencionou-o um par de vezes. Ele não desapareceu?"

"Ragnor era um velho amigo meu," continuou Magnus. "Ele era um homem adorável, muito britânico, com toda a porcaria de cavalheirismo, mas também o hábito desagradável de nunca ouvir ninguém." Havia um carinho em sua voz que lembrou Alec de si mesmo quando falou sobre Isabelle (ou Jace, mas quando falava sobre Jace, era geralmente mais com exasperação). "Eu estava em Londres, então eu o visitei alguns dias antes de quandi eu deveria roubar. Ele pediu para vir comigo porque estava entediado. Eu disse não. Ele veio de qualquer maneira."

Ele definitivamente lembrou Alec de Isabelle. Ele tinha certeza de que Ragnor e Isabelle teriam feito um par terrivelmente bom.

"Nós invadimos a galeria. Ragnor insistiu para entrar para pegar a pintura, então eu estava vigiando quando ouvi um tiro. Eu corri para dentro, mas quando cheguei lá, a pintura se foi e assim foi Ragnor. Tudo o que restava era uma grande poça de sangue e uma carta." disse Magnus.

Alec engoliu com dificuldade. Ele estava começando a se arrepender em insistindo em primeiro lugar. "Uma carta?"

"Sim," Magnus zombou, balançando a cabeça como ele ainda não podia acreditar. "Dirigido a mim de Valentim Morgenstern."

"O que foi que ele disse?" perguntou Alec, porque ele não podia evitar.

Magnus não estava mais olhando para ele, seu olhar perdido no espaço, sua testa enrugada no que poderia ser apenas uma reminiscência dolorosa. "Que foi minha culpa que meu amigo tivesse sido morto, que deveria ter sido eu, mas como eu não tinha coragem de entrar, ele tinha que se contentar com a segunda melhor opção. Havia uma fotografia Polaroide dentro do envelope também... de Ragnor. Vou poupar-lhe os detalhes. Ele disse que na próxima vez que eu tentar roubar algo dele, eu não teria tanta sorte. Eu não estava roubando a _partir_  dele, mas ele estava aparentemente interessado na pintura também."

"Merda," Alec sussurrou, principalmente para si mesmo.

"Eu acho que foi o que eu disse também." brincou Magnus, mas era claramente uma tentativa de parecer menos afetado do que ele realmente era.

"Desculpe." Alec disse suavemente.

Magnus encolheu os ombros, tentando descartá-lo. "Risco ocupacional, eu acho."

"É por isso que você era tão inflexível sobre Valentim ser perigoso." Alec deu um passo à frente, sentando na mesa, colocando os pés na cadeira ao lado do outro homem. "E é por isso que você aceitou o trabalho também. Você quer vingança."

Magnus não respondeu, flexionando a mandíbula em irritação.

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, Magnus."

O homem olhou para ele e havia um furacão em seus olhos verdes. "Fazer o que?"

"Matar ele." disse Alec. "Não é disso que se trata."

Magnus riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Oh, eu pensei sobre isso muitas, muitas vezes, mas eu não sou um assassino."

"Poderia ter me enganado na primeira manhã." respondeu Alec.

"Posso me defender, sim," respondeu Magnus. "Eu posso chutar alguma bunda, como sua irmã disse. Eu sei como quebrar um pescoço de um homem e eu sei usar uma arma. Isso não significa que eu faria isso. Eu não posso matar um homem a sangue frio, especialmente Valentim. Isso não me faria melhor que ele."

Alec concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu só disse tudo isso," Magnus sussurrou em espanto, principalmente para si mesmo.

"Eu prometo que não vou lembrar muito de nada que você diga depois," ele esticou o pescoço para dar uma olhada no relógio digital no forno, "três da manhã contra você."

"Isso significa que eu posso culpar a insônia por qualquer coisa que eu diga ou faça hoje à noite?" Magnus perguntou, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Bane," Alec brincou, sorrindo. "Não vai dar certo."

"Realmente?" Magnus sussurrou, fachada perfeita de confiança e auto-confiança. "E o que estou fazendo exatamente, Lightwood?"

"Você está flertando comigo para esconder o fato de que você está pirando sobre tudo o que você acabou de me dizer," disse Alec e seu tom não deixou espaço para discussão. "Você está tentando enterrar sua vulnerabilidade sob uma atitude arrogante."

Magnus piscou e sua boca se abriu ligeiramente em choque.

"Droga, Hodge poderia ter sido certo por uma vez." ele suspirou e seu sorriso arrogante foi substituído por um sorriso mais genuíno.

"Sobre o quê?" perguntou Alec, com a testa franzida em confusão.

Magnus olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e Alec teve que lutar para trás um rubor. "Você é bom demais para mim."

Alec bufou e saiu da mesa. "Eu não sou tão bom, confie em mim." disse ele, colocando o copo na pia.

"Quem está sendo enigmático agora?" Magnus retrucou.

"Eu pensei que eu era direto?"

Magnus se inclinou, colocando os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa e dobrando as mãos. "Diga-me então. O que há de tão mau em você? "

"Tenho um gosto terrível em roupas." disse Alec sem entusiasmo.

O outro homem suspirou. "Não posso discordar com você sobre isso," ele sorriu. "Mas isso não é nada irremediável."

"Tenho um gosto terrível também para homens." admitiu Alec e imediatamente se repreendeu.

Ele era um profissional, ele não estava lá para flertar com Magnus Bane ou para lhe dar mais incentivo para flertar com ele, abertamente admitindo que ele era gay.

"Bem, eu sou uma pessoa terrível." Magnus respondeu descaradamente.

Alec bufou, balançando a cabeça quase com carinho e começou a sair da cozinha. "Boa noite."

"Jogando duro para conseguir?" Magnus disse atrás dele. "Eu amo um desafio!"

Alec riu entre dentes. "Vá para a cama, Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essa história também está sendo postada no wattpad, basta [clicar aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/story/10566166-colour-my-senses-cherry-red-%E2%98%86-portuguese-version).
> 
> próximo capitulo: 
> 
>   _"Isto é tão emocionante," Simon murmurou enquanto eles dirigiam. "Eu sinto como se estivéssemos em um filme de gângster."_
> 
>   _Jace revirou os olhos, exasperado. "Se acalme, Harry Potter. Seria problemático se você desmaiasse de emoção."_
> 
>   _"Harry Potter? "Simon brincou. "Os óculos, realmente? Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?"_
> 
>   _"Cale a boca." Alec deixou escapar antes que eles pudessem começar a discutir._
> 
>    
> ate mais x


End file.
